1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an non-reproducible image formation preventing apparatus and an image formation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As color copiers become sophisticated and pervasive, it has been becoming a problem that unauthorized duplication of copy-inhibited products such as bills and securities is performed. For countermeasures for overcoming the problem, various techniques are developed in addition to the art proposed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication (kokai) No. Hei. 6-245064, etc., for example. That is, predetermined recognition processing is performed for read image data and whether or not the image data is a copy-inhibited product such as a bill is determined. If the image data is a copy inhibited product, normal copy processing is inhibited.
By the way, recent personal computers have become inexpensive and sophisticated, and the capacities of hard disk and memory installed therein are growing. Further, the color laser printer connected to a personal computer realizes high image quality and cost reduction. Resultantly, an environment in which an unauthorized copy can be made without using an expensive copier is ready. That is, an image of a bill, etc., is input to a personal computer through an image scanner, and image processing is executed in the personal computer. The resultant image is printed on a color laser printer, whereby an act equivalent to an unauthorized duplication act using a color copier is enabled.
Particularly, a color printer is suitable for mass production of forged articles in such a manner that the same image is printed consecutively in batch processing. Moreover, the color printer has a feature that once a master image is prepared, mass production is possible. Further, color copiers can be checked for installation locations because they undergo periodic inspection, etc., but such a maintenance system is not constructed for color printers; the color copiers involve peculiarity that a forging act at more general locations is feared.
Then, a system using a personal computer needs also be provided with an non-reproducible image formation preventing function similar to that of a copier. In this case, simply, an image recognition processing apparatus similar to that installed in the copier may be installed in a color printer. Recognition processing may be performed for image data provided from the personal computer. If a copy-inhibited image, etc., is detected, normal printout may be stopped.
However, the color printer is inexpensive as compared with the color copier, thus it is difficult to install expensive recognition means in the color printer and it is not practical to use the recognition means with the color printer as it is. If software, etc., is used to reduce costs of the recognition means, the recognition time is increased and the normal print time is prolonged; the effect on the essential function becomes large. Moreover, it may be said that because the apparatus for preventing forgery is installed because of the presence of a small number of persons performing an illegal act, the apparatus is a function not profitable for most users. Therefore, the costs of the recognition means are reduced, of course; in addition, degradation of the printer function needs to be avoided as much as possible. Of course, if the recognition rate is lowered, it is feared that printout of a copy-inhibited article may be allowed in error, thus the recognition rate needs to be held high to some extent.
It is an object of the invention to provide an non-reproducible image formation preventing apparatus which can determine whether or not given image data is image data to be detected accurately in a short time as a whole without dropping the recognition rate in a simple configuration and moreover does not prolong the processing time required for image formation of print, etc., and is provided at low costs and an image formation apparatus installing the non-reproducible image formation preventing apparatus.
According to the present invention, an non-reproducible image formation preventing apparatus, which is installed in an image formation apparatus for executing image conversion of received image data in an image processing section and printing out an image based on provided image information, comprises recognition means, storage means, comparison means and determination means. The recognition means performs recognition processing for the received image data, determines whether or not the image data is an non-reproducible image, and outputs the determination result to the image formation apparatus. The storage means stores non-reproducible image data recognized as an non-reproducible image by said recognition means. The comparison means compares the non-reproducible image data stored in said storage means with image data based on input image data. The determination means determines whether or not the input image is an non-reproducible image based on an output of said comparison means and outputs the determination result to the image formation apparatus stopping means for stopping normal print processing if a received image is an non-reproducible image based on the determination result output from the non-reproducible image formation preventing apparatus.
An image formation apparatus according to the present invention comprises the above non-reproducible image formation preventing apparatus and stopping means for stopping normal print processing if a received image is an non-reproducible image based on the determination result output from the non-reproducible image formation preventing apparatus.